The use of printed advertisements, including the placement of printed coupons on the exterior of paper or cardboard cups is well known. However, especially as to coupons on the outside of cups, space is severely limited, and so the number of coupons which can be placed on a cup is limited as well. In addition, it is awkward to carry around a cup, which may be used and soiled, just to preserve a coupon. Cutting or tearing a coupon from the cup presents its own problems as it may be difficult to cleanly remove a small section of the cup.